


Moments in time

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Anonymous said: i’m so obsessed with marcy and clint. could you write them meeting alexis? or moira? or like, make me sob: watching david and patrick over the years??
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Moments in time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I finally got around to writing this prompt for you, thank you so much for asking me to write it. I hope you like it!!! 💗

_ Patrick’s birthday _

Marcy and Clint sit together in the booth after Patrick told them the truth about himself and they watch their son interact with David and his family and some friends. They know that Patrick is home. He made a life for himself in this funny little town with an incredible man, that they can tell loves their son so much. 

“Hello again,” Johnny Rose says as he and his wife come over to their table.

“Hello,” Marcy says with a sweet smile as her husband adds, “Please join us.”

The Rose’s sit across from them and Moira says, “We haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet, I’m Moira Rose.”

“It’s very lovely to meet you, Moira,” Marcy tells her. “You have such a wonderful son.”

“Thank you, so do you,” Moira says with a small wink. “He has been a godsend to our David.”

“I think they’ve been that to each other from what Patrick tells us, he’s never been happier in his life because of David,” Clint says with a smile.

“They really do compliment each other well,” Johnny adds as they look out in the cafe and see them wrapped up together in an intimate dance. David laughing and Patrick looking up at him with so much love.

“How long are you in town for?” Moira asks them, feeling like they should stop watching their sons and let them have their moment.

“One more night then we’re off early the next morning,” Clint tells her. 

“Then we should all have dinner tomorrow night, it’ll give us all a chance to get to know each other better,” Johnny says enthusiastically.

“That sounds lovely,” Marcy smiles softly. 

_ Dinner with the Rose’s _

“I just don’t understand why everyone needs to come here though,” David says as he watches Patrick finish setting the table (and the pull out table Stevie found for them since his dining table is not big enough). 

“Because our parents want to have dinner with us and get to know each other better and my parents haven’t seen my place yet. It’s going to be fine, David,” Patrick reassures him.

There’s a soft knock on the door and Patrick kisses David softly on the cheek before going to answer the door.

Marcy, Clint, Johnny, Moira, and Alexis are at Patrick’s for dinner and so far for David it’s going pretty well. His parents or sister hasn't told any embarrassing stories  _ yet _ and they seem to all be getting along.

“So what is it that you do, Alexis?” Clint asks as they all settle down at the table. 

“I work in public relations so I organize events like the very successful singles week we had here,” Alexis says, twisting her hands together as she speaks. 

“Oh yes, Patrick told us about that and how busy the store was because of it. That’s very impressive that you created such a popular event on your own,” Marcy tells her.

Alexis grins at her. “Thank you!” She says patting her on the hand where she sits across from her. “I did have help from my mother who was the co-chair of the event.”

“Yes, well, Alexis did most of it all by herself since I was stuck taking a dear friend of mine to the hospital to give birth!” Moira then goes into the days events, retelling in all her dramatics. 

David rolls his eyes at Patrick who just smiles at him sweetly from across the room. 

“That was such a lovely evening, thank you for having us,” Marcy says again as she hugs her son goodbye. 

“Anytime, I’m so glad you guys came and that we were able to talk. I love you both,” Patrick says hugging both his parents. The Rose’s left a bit earlier in the night so it was just Marcy and Clint left.

“We love you,” Clint adds with a clap to his back before pulling out of the hug.

“David, thank you for being such an amazing partner to our Patrick, it means so much to us to know that you’re here with him taking care of him and loving him the way he deserves,” Marcy adds with glassy eyes as she hugs David tight. 

David hugs her back and says, “Thank you for this incredible man, I’d be lost without him.” 

Clint hugs David too and says, “We love you too, David, please be in touch.”

“I will,” David tells him with a smile. “Drive back safely.”

As Marcy and Clint leave the apartment, hand in hand, they think about the night - having dinner with his son and his partner and his family, getting to know this family that their son grew to be apart of during his time in this town, and how thankful they are that they have been so open and welcoming to him and them. They can head back home knowing that their son is happy, loved, and taken care of. 

_ David and Patrick’s wedding _

As David and Patrick dance to their song  _ The Best _ for the first time as husbands, Marcy and Clint watch with tears in their eyes. Patrick told them that night of his birthday before they went to the motel to call it a night that he was going to make David his husband. They told him how excited they were for him and couldn’t wait to get to know David and his family more. 

Marcy and Clint sit next to Johnny and Moira, the four of them watching their sons dance, holding each other close, kissing each other softly, laughing and smiling, they couldn’t be happier than they are in this moment. 

“Shall we?” Moira asks Marcy, nodding her head to their boys. The song is coming to a close and the next song will be starting any moment. Marcy takes Moira’s hand as they walk to the dancefloor. 

David and Patrick see their moms coming so they kiss each other softly before David takes Moira’s hand and Patrick takes Marcy’s hand and the four of them dance as their family and friends watch with adoration. 

“I couldn’t be happier for you, my sweet boy,” Marcy tells him, looking up into his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Me neither,” Patrick says with a grin, he hasn’t been able to stop smiling since this day started. 

In the middle of the dancefloor they meet and switch partners. Marcy taking David’s hand as Moira takes Patrick’s. 

“You’ve done a beautiful job with your wedding, David, everything is perfect,” Marcy tells him with her sweet smile.

“Thank you,” David says almost letting out a breath of relief. “It was pretty stressful to plan because I wanted this to be perfect so I’m very happy with how it turned out.”

They dance in silence for a minute and Marcy notices David’s gaze on his husband. “You love him a lot, don’t you?” She knows it’s a silly question but it just slipped out.

“More than anything,” David says looking at her before his gaze goes back to Patrick. He adds, “He’s the love of my life.”

Marcy hugs him tight and says, “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Mom?” Patrick says tapping her arm. “Mind if I steal my husband from you now?”

Marcy wipes a tear away and says, “Of course not, I have my own husband I’d like to dance with anyway.” As she said this she sees Clint walking over to them with that smile she fell in love with the day they met. 

Clint wraps Marcy up in his arms as they dance watching their son dance with his husband, laughing and smiling, kissing and hugging. They’ve never seen two people so insync with each other, so intune with the other. They know that David and Patrick were meant for each other and the universe brought them together so that they can spend the rest of their lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
